


Like Bambi

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [19]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Katherine convinces Jack to go ice skating with her.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Like Bambi

**There’s curse words in this.**

“Have you ever gone ice skating before?” Jack asked, looking unsure at his girlfriend

She merely grinned and bounced on her toes. “You don’t grow up in the city and not learn how to ice skate. Haven’t you ever been to Rockefeller Center to ice skate?” 

“Uhhhh . . . no.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking bashful at Kat. 

She bit her lip, a grin fighting to cross her lips. “I’ll help you.” 

“We’re going to go ice-skating for the first time and you help me learn how to keep balance because I suck.” Jack looked at her as her eyes went wide. 

She paused at the corner before they crossed the road. “Wait, you can rollerblade really well.” 

“Yeah but that’s completely different!” Jack complained, shaking his head. “Ice vs pavement is completely different.” 

Giving him a side eye, Kat bit her lip. “They’re both hard surfaces and you’re coordinated when you want to be. So ice skating shouldn’t be all that hard.” 

“Kat?” Jack asked, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked across the street. “Do you remember when we watched Bambi and he slid across the frozen pond?” 

Kat laughed, nodding. “Yea, what about it?” 

“That’s how I’m going to be when I step foot on that ice.” Jack chuckled, as she threw her head back and laughed. 

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, Jack.” She grinned. “Besides, I’ll be by your side the entire time and if we need to, we’ll hang out along the sides.” 

Jack gave her a look. “Promise?” 

“Promise.” She squeezed his hand as they neared the park. 

As they joined the line to pay, Jack’s lip was in between his teeth. He kept a steady eye on those skating around the rink as shrieks of excitement and oohs of pain rang out. 

Once the tickets were in hand, Kat squeezed Jack’s hand as they went and got their skates. “Will you relax? Nothing is going to go wrong.” 

**Two Hours Later**

Pacing in front of the bed, she sighed looking at Jack, who was getting stitches in his chin. “Jack, I’m so sorry.” 

Jack’s eyes found hers as he grimaced. Holding out a hand to her, she accepted it, squeezing it tightly. The doctor quickly tied off the stitch before cleaning up the supplies. “You’re all set. You’ll need to follow up with your primary care physician in about a week or two to get the stitches out.”

“Will it scar?” Jack asked, wincing at the tug of the stitches. 

The doctor looked up from where he was washing out. “You may have a small scar but I don’t think it’ll do too much damage to your ruggedness.” 

Kat chuckled at that as Jack cracked a smile. “Let me get your discharge papers and you’ll be free to go. No driving for the next 12 hours and take it easy the first couple of days. Tylenol if you need pain killers. Any questions?” 

The doctor smiled at both of them before leaving the room. Ten minutes later, they were walking out of the hospital, hand in hand, heading back to Jack’s apartment. “Jack, I shouldn’t have pushed you to go ice skating with me.” 

“Hey, hey. You didn’t push me, I wanted to.” Jack squeezed her hand. “But I did tell you I was going to be like baby Bambi.” 

Kat laughed at that as she pulled the car against the curb. Turning off the car, she gave Jack a look before getting out and helping Jack out of the car. Jack gave her a look. “I’ve got stitches; I’m not an invalid.” 

“Then why are you leaning on me so heavily then?” Kat chirped, giving him a look as she walked up the stairs before hitting the elevator button. 

Jack groaned, leaning against the back of the elevator. “Well my ass hurts from falling on the ice.” 

As the elevator came to a stop, Kat offered her hand once more as they hobbled down the hallway together. Race was standing at the door waiting for them as Jack looked between his brother and girlfriend. “What the hell happened to you? Kat said that you fell and got stitches.”

“She took me ice skating.” Jack said as he hobbled inside the apartment before collapsing onto the couch with a loud groan. 

Race threw his head back and laughed, loudly. “Kat haven’t you learned that he’s a baby Bambi on ice yet?” 

“I apparently just learned it.” Kat gave the brothers a look. “He’s got ten stitches in his chin and a bruise on his butt.” 

Race continued to laugh, looking at his brother. “Well at least the stitches won’t diminish the ruggedly handsomeness that he has going on.” 

“That’s what the doctor told me too.” Jack sighed, throwing his hand over his eyes as he relaxed against the couch. “Thanks for today Kat.”

Kat leaned over and kissed his forehead. “You’re welcome. Anything I can do?” 

“Nah, I’m going to stay on this couch and not move for a couple of hours.” Jack mumbled.

Kat looked over at Race with a pointed glance. “He can have Tylenol for the pain.” 

“Kat?” Jack’s pitiful voice came from the couch as she walked over to it. 

Running a hand through his hair, she lightly scratched her nails on his scalp. “Yeah Jack?”

“Will you cuddle with me?” He asked, taking his arm off his eyes to look up at her. “Please?”

She couldn’t help but say yes as she joined him on the couch, cuddling with her head on his chest. “Is this okay?” 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, sighing in contentment. “Thanks darlin’.” 

Race left the two of them alone, chuckling, knowing that Spot would love to hear the story of Jack falling on the ice and getting stitches. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So Jack isn't as graceful as he wants everyone to think he is. Feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
